Intime Correspondance
by Mailyn
Summary: Quand Dumbledore en a assez des disputes incessantes de ses deux professeurs et qu'il cherche à les mettre ensemble... Tiens, et pourquoi pas par le biais d'une agence de rencontres gay ? Un peu OOC. Slash HPDM
1. Les bonnes idées de Dumbledore

**INTIME CORRESPONDANCE**

**Auteur :** Mailyn

**Genre :** Slash

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr rien n'est à moi ( hormis l'idée saugrenue de cette fanfiction ) le reste appartient à la génialissime J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé :** Quand Dumbledore en a assez de voir ses deux professeurs se chamailler et tente de les réconcilier, voire plus…Tiens tiens, pourquoi pas par le biais d'une agence de rencontre ?

**Préambule :** Mon premier Draco/Harry ( émue ) j'espère que vous aimerez. En fait vous avez intérêt parce que ce n'est pas ma spécialité, loin de là… Mais je vais faire un effort. C'est en tombant sur des annonces de rencontres que l'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue. Le début est un peu court, mais la suite sera plus longue. En espérant que vous apprécierez…

* * *

**Chapitre I : Les bonnes idées de Dumbledore**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, 160 ans et toutes ses dents, était assis dans son bureau en ce bel après-midi d'avril.

D'habitude, il passait ses journées à sillonner les couloirs du collège, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ou bien il faisait une partie d'échecs avec Peeves qu'il aimait bien malgré le fait qu'il lui volait souvent ses pots de confiture à la framboise.

Ou encore il allait taquiner le professeur Snape, s'amusant à lui demander de faire des choses inutiles rien que pour le sortir de ses cachots et de ses gonds.

Ou alors il était appelé par un professeur pour sermonner des élèves qui avaient fait quelques bêtises.

Ce qui était à le cas en ce moment.

Il détourna les yeux de sa fenêtre pour les poser sur les deux jeunes hommes assis en face de lui et qui fixaient leurs genoux, n'osant pas le regarder.

Il poussa un long soupir trahissant son agacement.

Il avait espéré qu'après leurs études et la fin de Voldemort, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy allaient enfin cesser leur guerre stupide qui durait depuis leur première rencontre. Mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Minerva, il était trop optimiste.

Il promena son regard sur les deux jeunes professeurs âgés maintenant de 20 ans.

Harry Potter avait énormément grandi. Il gardait toujours ses traits enfantins, seul son regard avait acquis une maturité nouvelle. Vainqueur de Voldemort, héros de guerre, il s'était réfugié à Poudlard pour ne plus être la proie des journalistes et était devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sa matière préférée.

En cet instant, sa robe noire était déchirée en de multiples endroits, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'avant et un filet de sang coulait le long de son nez.

Draco Malfoy en revanche n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis la remise des diplômes, si ce n'est qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup grandit, et s'était étoffé. Après la guerre, ruiné par le procès de son père, il avait été embauché par Dumbledore comme professeur de potions, Slughorn étant parti à la retraite. Son visage était resté le même, seuls ses cheveux étaient plus longs, en désordre et trois traces de griffures ornaient sa joue.

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau et se redressa correctement sur sa chaise.

« Bien Messieurs, commença-t-il d'une voix lasse. Quelle est la raison de votre altercation cette fois-ci ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

- J'imagine que vous êtes tous les deux _malencontreusement_ tombés dans l'escalier, comme d'habitude, dit-il. Que vous, Draco, vous avez tenté de vous retenir à la robe de Harry et que c'est pour cela qu'elle est déchirée. Quant à vous Harry, vous avez griffé Draco sans le faire exprès, en essayant de vous relever, c'est bien cela.

- C'est ça, marmonna le blond sans le regarder.

- Vous avez deviné, renchérit Harry en opinant du bonnet.

Le directeur resta silencieux un moment.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? finit-il par demander d'une voix assez froide.

Les deux jeunes hommes se recroquevillèrent au son de la voix de leur supérieur.

Celui-ci soupira à nouveau profondément et se leva. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, énervé devant autant d'obstination.

- Messieurs, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos confrontations ! Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps que ça dure ! J'avais pensé que les derniers événements vous auraient mis un peu de plomb dans la tête pour que vous cessiez vos enfantillages ! Par Merlin, vous êtes venus dans mon bureau plus de fois que les pires cancres de l'histoire de Poudlard !

Harry et Draco restèrent muets face à la tirade enflammée de Dumbledore. C'est que le vieil homme pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait.

- Vous êtes tous deux professeurs dans cette école ! Vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple aux élèves et non pas leur fournir des occasions pour se livrer à des paris sur vos bagarres !

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement mais changea bien vite de tête en voyant l'expression furieuse du directeur. Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré devant ce spectacle.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, à bout d'arguments.

- A partir de maintenant, dit-il lentement d'une voix calme, j'exige que vous cessiez vos disputes ! Réglez vos différents par une bonne discussion, serrez-vous la main et on en parle plus !

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour prendre congé.

- Je vous préviens, ajouta le vieux sorcier, les faisant sursauter. La moindre petite dispute et ça ira très mal pour vous. C'est compris ?

Trop apeurés pour parler, Harry et Draco se contentèrent de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Mieux valait ne pas imaginer ce que Dumbledore pourrait leur faire s'ils s'avisaient de lui désobéir.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore avec satisfaction. Bonne journée ! »

Et la porte du bureau directorial se referma sur son sourire bienveillant.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Albus se trouvait dans son bureau, en pyjama et en pantoufles, un verre de limonade à la main. 

La journée s'était passée à peu près sans incidents majeurs.

Après le sermon qu'il avait fait à ses deux plus jeunes professeurs, ils s'étaient tenus à carreaux et surtout à l'écart de lui. A chaque fois qu'il les croisait dans un couloir, ceux-ci détalaient sans attendre leur reste.

Il ricana, content que sa menace ait eu son petit effet.

Cependant, une chose le chiffonnait.

Il était certain que maintenant, les deux hommes allaient se tenir à peu près correctement l'un envers l'autre, mais tout en restant distants et froids. Un peu comme Severus et Minerva.

Mais ce qui était embêtant dans tout ça, c'était que les deux professeurs soient attirés l'un par l'autre.

Albus s'en était rendu compte lors de leur dernière année en tant qu'étudiants à Poudlard. Ils cachaient leurs sentiments sous le masque de la haine. Et le vieil homme savait pourquoi. Ils étaient trop fiers et également trop effrayés pour s'avouer leur attirance.

Effrayés de réaliser qu'ils étaient chacun amoureux de celui qu'ils croyaient être leur pire ennemi.

Albus réfléchissait en tortillant sa barbe.

Cette situation ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour eux car, têtus comme ils l'étaient, aucun ne ferait le premier pas avant des lustres.

Et le vieux sorcier souffrait de les voir aussi seuls et malheureux, bien que leur bêtise l'exaspérait tout autant.

Il se leva de son canapé et fit les cent pas, cherchant un moyen de les mettre ensemble sans se faire prendre. Il avala une gorgé e de limonade et fixa les flammes de sa cheminée.

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il se mêle de la vie des autres. Oui mais là, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Des petits coups frappés contre sa fenêtre le firent se tourner et il vit un hibou au plumage roux se tenir derrière sa fenêtre, un magazine au bec.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers l'oiseau, lui ouvrit et prit le magazine. Le volatile s'envola tandis que Dumbledore refermait la fenêtre.

Il s'agissait de Tricot Magazine, le mensuel auquel il était abonné. Il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et feuilleta distraitement l'exemplaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le modèle de moufles avec de jolies fleurs en décoration. Il sourit en pensant que ça ferait un cadeau de Noël parfait pour Severus.

Son attention se focalisa sur une publicité pour SorcièRencontres, une agence de rencontres entre sorciers homosexuels. Un grand jeu concours était organisé par l'agence, avec, à la clé, un voyage dans les îles si les deux personnes tirées au sort ayant correspondu pendant un mois étaient finalement tombées amoureuses. Il regarda les profils de différentes personnes et soudain, il eut un déclic.

Il ricana triomphalement, bondissant hors de son canapé pour se ruer sur son bureau.

Il avait trouvé ! Il avait trouvé !

Albus se frotta les mains joyeusement tandis que son plan se formait dans on esprit en ébullition.

Il allait envoyer les profils des deux hommes à l'agence pour le concours, insistant à sa manière pour qu'ils soient tous deux sélectionnés. Ceux-ci allaient passer un mois à s'envoyer des lettres, apprendraient à se connaître, tomberaient amoureux et, quand ils découvriraient leur identité, tomberaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Dumbledore sourit béatement à son rêve éveillé, puis, sans perdre une minute, il se mit à l'ouvrage.

Il lit attentivement les modalités du concours.

_Comment participer : Vous avez plus de 17 ans ? Vous êtes homosexuel et à la recherche de l'homme parfait ? Envoyer à l'agence votre profil. Soyez original et poète pour doubler vos chances d'être sélectionné. Ne pas mentionner votre nom, prénom et métier. Choisissez un pseudonyme créatif, notez votre âge, couleur d'yeux et de cheveux, qualités et passions ainsi que le profil idéal du partenaire que vous recherchez._

Original et poète ? Facile ! C'était pas compliqué, Albus avait toujours eu une âme de poète, d'ailleurs, il était fan de Victor Hugo. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire le profil de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait terminé. Il se relut pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié.

_20 ans, des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts hypnotisant et un sourire à tomber par terre, SexyRiri est un mélange de douceur et de sensualité. Ce passionné de Quidditch aime la vie, les ballades en forêt et les voyages. Fidèle, tendre, attentionné et excellent cuisinier, craquant pour les blonds aux yeux gris clair à tendance mystérieux, c'est le partenaire idéal pour ceux qui cherchent à vivre des moments forts…_

Albus ne pû retenir un sourire de fierté. Heureusement qu'il était abonné aux Barbara Cartland ! Il avait lu les 200 romans de la célèbre écrivain, c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi sentimental. Il aurait pû être un grand romancier s'il ne faisait pas autant de fautes d'orthographe.

Il prit un autre morceau de parchemin et rédigea le profil de Draco.

_Vous aimez les hommes mystérieux et torrides ? Votez Drakychou ! Du haut de ses 20 ans, ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux gris clair est féru de potions. Il apprécie le Quidditch, se passionne pour l'écologie et vendrait son âme pour des beignets aux myrtilles. Il est à la recherche d'un homme doux et tendre, de préférence brun aux yeux verts, pouvant lui faire oublier la solitude qu'il a toujours côtoyée…_

Retenant difficilement une larme d'intense émotion, Albus chantonna l'hymne à la joie, convaincu qu'il allait réussir à les faire sélectionner.

Il reprit la lecture du magazine.

_La durée du jeu est d'un mois. _

_Durant ce laps de temps, les deux jeunes hommes sélectionnés devront partager une correspondance, apprenant à se connaître intimement au fil des jours. Il est interdit de dévoiler des éléments qui permettraient de reconnaître la personne : nom, prénom, profession…_

_Si vous êtes sélectionné, vous recevrez une lettre vous expliquant le principe du jeu ainsi que le profil de l'homme avec qui vous aller entretenir une longue correspondance._

_Le but de ce jeu est de montrer la fiabilité de notre agence en matière de rencontres. Le deux personnes ayant soumis leur candidature sont à la recherche du grand amour. A la fin du mois d'échange de courrier, si une idylle s'est crée entre les deux hommes, un voyage de deux semaines dans les îles leur est offert par l'agence SorcièRencontres. _

_Si vous vous sentez l'âme curieuse, à la recherche de l'homme de vos rêves, n'hésitez pas à postez vos candidatures._

_Bonne chance et que l'Amour soit avec vous !_

_L'Agence SorcièRencontres._

Albus sautillait littéralement sur sa chaise après la lecture.

Parfait ! Tout allait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Les deux idiots tomberaient dans le panneau rien que pour le voyage offert ( ils étaient tous les deux fauchés et rêvaient d'aller farnienter au soleil ). D'ailleurs, devant les profils, ils allaient craquer, c'était sûr. Original et poète ! Ça allait forcément marcher.

Il mit les deux morceaux de parchemins dans deux enveloppes séparées et inscrivit l'adresse de l'agence. Puis il réveilla son hibou qui somnolait et lui tendit les deux enveloppes. L'oiseau huhula, saisit les missives dans son bec et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Albus le regarda s'éloigner au loin, priant le grand Merlin que son plan génialissime fonctionne.


	2. Tout pour l'île de la Réunion

**INTIME CORRESPONDANCE**

**Auteur :** Mailyn

**Genre :** Slash

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr rien n'est à moi, hormis l'idée saugrenue de cette fanfiction, le reste appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard. Quand Dumbledore en a assez de voir ses deux professeurs se chamailler et tente de les réconcilier, voire plus…Tiens tiens, pourquoi pas avec une agence de rencontres ?

**Préambule :** Heureuse surprise de voir que vous avez apprécié le début, bien qu'il ait été un peu court. Ca me fait très plaisir et ça me motive pour taper la suite plus rapidement encore.

Je pensais le poster samedi mais FF a beugué, ce qui fait que j'ai dû attendre jusqu'à aujouord'hui. Désolée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Raziel The SoulEater** : Contente de voir que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début. Bisous !

**Sycca** : Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas pour l'idée si elle a déjà été utilisée, mais tant mieux si c'est original. Bisous à toi !

**Ingrid94** : Tadam ! Voilà la suite qui je l'espère te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre II – Tout pour l'Ile de la Réunion**

Draco ouvrit brutalement la porte de ses appartements, la referma avec tout autant de délicatesse et y donna un violent coup de pied.

Il étouffa un juron, enleva d'un geste nerveux sa robe, sa chemise, son pantalon et ses sous vêtements qu'il éparpilla aux quatre coins de la pièce, trop occupé à ruminer des menaces de mort.

Son attention fut captée par une lettre et un carton qui trônaient sur sa table. Une lettre rose avec des cœurs et des fleurs peints dessus.

Draco la prit, la considéra un moment, puis la balança en grognant.

Encore de la publicité pour une quelconque œuvre caritative.

Et bien merde !

Il n'avait pas d'argent, et d'ailleurs, s'il en avait eu, il se serait offert un petit voyage au bout du monde, loin, très loin de Poudlard.

Une île baignée par une mer azur, avec sable fin, soleil torride, palmiers et cocktail rhum-coco avec une petite ombrelle à gogo.

Pourquoi pas l'île de la Réunion ?

Il entra dans sa salle de bain, fit apparaître un bain bien chaud dans sa baignoire qu'il enjamba et se laissa aller dans l'eau avec un soupir de bien-être.

Trois jours que Potter et lui évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de s'entretuer.

Trois jours qu'il fuyait Albus comme la peste.

Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas échangé quelques insultes avec le Gryffondor.

Et, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait !

A tel point que son humeur s'en ressentait durant ses cours : ses élèves, qu'il traitait d'habitude correctement, en tout cas plus que Snape, n'osaient même plus le regarder tant il avait les nerfs à vif et partait au quart de tour.

Le jeune homme laissa aller sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau qui détendait ses muscles crispés.

Il essayait de faire le vide en lui comme Severus le lui avait appris, mais, malheureusement, une image revenait sans cesse.

« Potter ! grogna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. »

Puis il poussa un soupir désespéré. Quoi qu'il fasse, le Gryffondor était toujours présent dans ses pensées, même quand il brûlait d'envie de l'en déloger.

Trois jours qu'il ne pouvait même plus le provoquer pour le voir sortir de ses gonds.

C'est ce qui était amusant avec Potter. Dès que Draco l'insultait, il s'énervait direct, et les noms d'oiseaux fusaient.

Trois jours qu'il devait lui dire bonjour à la table du petit-déjeuner poliment, alors que d'habitude, c'était son bol de céréales qui allait le saluer et lui faire la bise.

Néanmoins, quand Dumbledore ne les surveillait pas de son regard perçant, ils arrivaient à se pourrir la journée.

Draco avait été victime d'un sort qui lui avait fait pousser les dents à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il avait été contraint de donner ses cours dans cet état au plus grand déplaisir de ses élèves qui avaient fait les frais de sa colère.

Mais il ricana en repensant à la tête que Potter avait fait ce matin, quand il avait avalé son porridge, soigneusement additionné par ses soins de poudre-de-piments-rouges-du-Mexique-extra-brûlante, aussi appelée « arrache langue » pour les propriétés que son nom indiquait.

Rien que pour le spectacle, ça valait la peine d'avoir attendu autant pour se faire livrer cette petite merveille.

Une fois son rire calmé, le jeune professeur resta perdu dans ses pensées, une petite pointe de tristesse lui vrillant le coeur.

Il savait pourquoi il harcelait Potter de la sorte. En fait, il l'avait découvert il y a peu de temps.

Il cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer son attention sur lui. Mais il s'y prenait très mal, et en général c'était insultes sur mauvais sorts, alors qu'il ne voulait pas du tout faire ça.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de leurs bagarres.

Il bougea lentement sa main dans l'eau, créant de petites vaguelettes.

Harry Potter…

Il soupira à nouveau profondément et sortit de l'eau devenue froide. Il prit un peignoir dans lequel il s'enveloppa et vida la baignoire d'un geste de la main. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

Son repas l'attendait sur sa table : salade de gésiers confits, caille farcie au foie gras et cerises flambées au kirsch.

Il avait gardé ses goûts de luxe, malgré le fait qu'il soit sur la paille.

Son père ayant été arrêté, le manoir avait été saisi ainsi que tous leurs meubles et leur argent.

Sa mère avait réussi à sauver quelques biens qu'elle avait vendus pour lui permettre de continuer ses études.

Draco secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires et attaqua son repas dans le silence et la solitude qu'il côtoyait depuis trop longtemps maintenant…

* * *

Harry, quant à lui, était allongé dans son canapé, une part de pizza quatre saisons, quatre tonnes de sauce, quatre tonnes de fromage, quatre tonnes de graisses... à la main ( pour votre santé, évitez de manger trop gras, trop sucré ou trop salé ), les yeux fixés sur la télévision qu'il avait acquit depuis peu.

Les objets moldus ne fonctionnaient pas autrefois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais, depuis quelques temps, Arthur Weasley avait mis sur le marché sorcier des télévisions sur les conseils de Hermione.

Il avait bricolé pendant un bon moment avant que cela ne marche correctement dans leur monde mais ç'avait eu un tel succès qu'il avait vite monté sa société et envisageait de passer aux téléphones.

Les chaînes sorcières s'étaient vite crées suite à l'engouement de la population et les sorciers pouvaient à présent suivre les matches de Quidditch de chez eux.

Comme Harry en ce moment.

On lui avait proposé une place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale mais il avait refusé, précisant qu'il voulait juste s'entraîner quelques fois avec l'équipe, mais seulement ça.

Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible des feux des projecteurs. Cette publicité autour de lui le rendait fou.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ç'en été arrivé à un point tel que des journalistes le suivaient partout, publiant ses moindres faits et gestes dans la presse.

Une horreur absolue pour Harry qui n'avait jamais aimé être montré du doigt.

Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant la descente en piqué de l'attrapeur qui poursuivait le Vif d'or et se redressa sur son canapé.

« Vas-y ! Vas-y !! Vas-y !!! Va…Ouaiiiiiiis !!!!! IL L'A EU !!! Lalalalalala lalalalalaaaa ( vous aurez reconnu ici le générique d'Interville ) !!!! »

Il bondit hors de son sofa, fou de joie et se mit à danser autour de sa table.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son orteil rencontra une surface pointue et dure qu'il s'arrêta, beuglant de douleur, son pied à la main, sautillant en tous sens avant de retomber lourdement sur son canapé, essoufflé.

Des coups secs familiers le firent se tourner vers la fenêtre où Hedwige était perchée, attendant qu'il lui ouvre.

Il se leva à nouveau, sautilla à cloche pied en grimaçant jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit sous le regard à peine condescendant de son animal.

La chouette s'engouffra dans l'appartement et lui tendit de son bec une lettre et un petit paquet.

Harry les prit et le volatile alla se percher plus loin pour déguster le mulot frétillant entre ses serres.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune adresse sur la lettre et le carton, seulement qu'ils étaient roses et décorés de fleurs et de cœurs.

Il ouvrit la lettre, curieux de savoir ce que c'était, la déplia et la lut attentivement.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au dernier mot qu'il se laissa aller sur son canapé, abasourdi, avant d'exploser de rire.

* * *

Draco avala sa dernière cerise, rota fort peu élégamment et fort bruyamment et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, repu, son ventre plein à craquer tendant le tissu de son pyjama ( on remarquera que son taux de sex-appeal aura considérablement chuté sur ses dernières lignes ). 

Il fit disparaître la vaisselle de sa table et se leva pour se diriger dans le salon. La lettre rose traînait toujours par terre et il grogna à nouveau en l'apercevant.

Il s'installa confortablement devant son bureau, fit venir à lui un paquet de copies qu'il se mit à corriger.

S'il n'était pas partial comme Snape l'était autrefois, Draco restait néanmoins très sévère et exigent envers ses chères têtes blondes.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de travail intensif, il avait terminé. Malgré ses récentes sautes d'humeur, ses élèves avaient fait en majorité du bon travail et il en était content.

Remis de bonne humeur, il s'étira longuement, puis se leva.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents, peigna soigneusement ses cheveux, puis il se passa une lotion contre les peaux sensibles, s'étala une couche de crème de nuit à l'extrait de rose de Madagascar pour lutter contre le relâchement de la peau et termina par un pschitt de produit sur sa chevelure pour lui donner du brillant.

Il sourit à son miroir, se tourna de profil, de l'autre côté, de trois quarts, envoya un baiser à son reflet et sortit finalement de la salle d'eau, gai comme un pinçon.

Il ramassa les vêtements qu'il avait balancés en rentrant et retomba sur la lettre rose. D'humeur charitable pour les pauvres petits orphelins de guerre, il la ramassa ainsi que le carton et les déposa sur son lit.

Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires, vérifia que tout était bien en ordre et se glissa dans ses draps de soie. Il se calla confortablement contre ses oreillers et saisit la missive

Il fut surpris de voir qu'aucune adresse n'était marquée sur l'enveloppe, pas plus que le nom de l'expéditeur. Juste des fleurs et des cœurs.

Il l'ouvrit, sortit la feuille tout aussi rose et fleurie et commença à lire.

_Cher DrakyChou,_

_Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été sélectionné pour participer à notre grand jeu annuel de Sorcièrencontres._

_En effet, depuis plus de 30 ans, notre société est spécialisée dans la rencontre amoureuse entre sorciers homosexuels et peut se vanter d'avoir formé plus de 40 000 couples tout au long de sa carrière et dans le monde entier._

_Le principe de notre jeu, comme vous le savez, consiste en une correspondance avec une personne sélectionnée par nos soins pendant un mois entier, au terme duquel nous espérons que vous serez devenus proches, voire même en couple._

_Les règles sont très simples : vos identités devront rester secrètes, aucune mention ne devra être faite de votre prénom, nom, adresse…Vous utiliserez votre pseudonyme. Le but de cette correspondance est d'apprendre à vous connaître selon vos goûts, vos ambitions, vos passions..._

_Au terme de ce mois, si chacun d'entre vous souhaite se rencontrer, nous organiserons un rendez-vous afin que vous puissiez vous découvrir et laisser parler votre amour. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons simplement déçus de ne pas être parvenus à vous faire vous apprécier._

_Sachez néanmoins qu'un voyage vous attend au bout de ce mois d'échange pour fêter votre amour. Un voyage de deux semaines tous frais payés pour l'île de la Réunion, où sable chaud, mer turquoise et soleil brûlants seront de mise._

_Pour démarrer ce jeu, jetez un œil sur la présentation de la personne avec laquelle vous allez correspondre. Un bloc de papier à lettre ainsi que des enveloppes vous sont fournis dans le carton. Il vous suffit maintenant de rédiger votre lettre, de la mettre dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle vous inscrirez le pseudonyme de la personne. La formule d'envoi est « Mandatio ». De ce fait, votre correspondant recevra votre lettre et, s'il décide d'y répondre, vous recevrez sa réponse après avoir entendu une petite mélodie._

_En espérant que l'amour soit avec vous, recevez l'expression de notre entier dévouement,_

_L'équipe Sorcièrencontres.

* * *

_

Une fois son fou rire un peu calmé, Harry émergea des profondeurs de son canapé, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés si c'était possible, le visage rose et des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il hoqueta, toujours hilare, massa ses côtes endolories et se releva.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

C'était une blague. Tordante d'ailleurs.

« Hedwige, lança le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le volatile qui finissait de dévorer la cervelle du mulot encore vivant.

Il eut un regard dégoûté devant ce spectacle répugnant et porta une main à sa bouche avant de se ruer vers les toilettes.

Apparemment, la pizza quatre saisons ne passait plus…

* * *

Cela faisait une demi heure maintenant que Draco fixait la lettre qu'il tenait à la main, sourcils froncés. 

Il cherchait la personne qui avait pu lui faire une blague aussi peu amusante.

Néanmoins, il reprit la lecture.

_Cher DrakyChou,_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que surnom stupide ?

Même Pansy pendant ses grandes heures ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle était encore en vie d'ailleurs…

_Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été sélectionné pour participer à notre grand jeu annuel de SorcièRencontres._

Mais quel jeu ?

Il ne s'était inscrit à aucun jeu !

A moins qu'il n'ait été frappé par Alzheimer mais à son âge, ç'aurait été suspect…

Et puis SorcièRencontres…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom stupide ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?

_En effet, depuis plus de 30 ans, notre société est spécialisée dans la rencontre amoureuse entre sorciers homosexuels et peut se vanter d'avoir formé plus de 40 000 couples tout au long de sa carrière et dans le monde entier_

Mais qui leur avait dit qu'il était homosexuel ? Draco n'y comprenait plus rien, et, de plus, il avait la bizarre impression que ce n'était pas une blague.

_Le principe de notre jeu, comme vous le savez, consiste en une correspondance avec une personne sélectionnée par nos soins pendant un mois entier, au terme duquel nous espérons que vous serez devenus proches, voire même en couple._

_Les règles sont très simples : vos identités devront rester secrètes, aucune mention ne devra être faite de votre prénom, nom, adresse…Vous utiliserez votre pseudonyme. Le but de cette correspondance est d'apprendre à vous connaître selon vos goûts, vos ambitions, vos passions..._

_Au terme de ce mois, si chacun d'entre vous souhaite se rencontrer, nous organiserons un rendez-vous afin que vous puissiez vous découvrir et laisser parler votre amour. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons simplement déçus de ne pas être parvenus à vous faire vous apprécier._

Il pouffa devant autant de mièvrerie. C'était proprement écoeurant.

Comme si en un mois deux gars pouvaient tomber fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Y'avait vraiment des illuminés sur cette terre. Certainement des drogués aux Barabara Cartland. Comme sa mère...

_Sachez néanmoins qu'un voyage vous attend au bout de ce mois d'échange pour fêter votre amour. Un voyage de deux semaines tous frais payés pour l'île de la Réunion, où sable chaud, mer turquoise et soleil brûlants seront de mise_

Pour le coup, l'esprit bouillonnant de Draco s'arrêta sur les mots « voyage de deux semaines tous frais payés pour l'île de la Réunion ».

Il était fauché, il avait désespérément envie de vacances et surtout, envie de l'île de la Réunion. Allez savoir pourquoi…Il aurait pû vouloir aller en Argentine, ou même en Croatie où les agences de voyages offraient de sympathiques réductions. Mais non !

_Pour démarrer ce jeu, jetez un œil sur la présentation de la personne avec laquelle vous allez correspondre. Un bloc de papier à lettre ainsi que des enveloppes vous sont fournis dans le carton. Il vous suffit maintenant de rédiger votre lettre, de la mettre dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle vous inscrirez le pseudonyme de la personne. La formule d'envoi est « Mandatio ». De ce fait, votre correspondant recevra votre lettre et, s'il décide d'y répondre, vous recevrez sa réponse après avoir entendu une petite mélodie._

_En espérant que l'amour soit avec vous, recevez l'expression de notre entier dévouement,_

_L'équipe Sorcièrencontres._

Draco ricana à nouveau.

Vraiment n'importe quoi..…Quoique, ils avaient bien dit l'île de la Réunion ?

Il pinça les lèvres et réfléchit.

Cela aurait pû être intéressant juste pour le voyage, mais…

Son regard se fit flou.

Il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un…

* * *

Harry finit par sortir des toilettes, pâle comme un spectre et un peu tremblotant. 

Seigneur, c'était la dernière fois qu'il se faisait une pizza comme ça.

Il retourna dans le salon d'un pas lent, saisit la missive et la relut de nouveau pour éclater de rire encore une fois.

« Hey Hedwige, regarde ça, lança-t-il en s'approchant du volatile qui avait heureusement terminé son repas.

Ou plutôt sa dissection.

Il lui colla la lettre sous le bec tandis qu'elle hululait.

- Ecoute, lui dit-il. Je vais te lire cette perle :

_Cher SexyRiri,_

_Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été sélectionné pour participer à notre grand jeu annuel de Sorcièrencontres._

_En effet, depuis plus de 30 ans, notre société est spécialisée dans la rencontre amoureuse entre sorciers homosexuels et peut se vanter d'avoir formé plus de 40 000 couples tout au long de sa carrière et dans le monde entier._

_Le principe de notre jeu, comme vous le savez, consiste en une correspondance avec une personne sélectionnée par nos soins pendant un mois entier, au terme duquel nous espérons que vous serez devenus proches, voire même en couple._

_Les règles sont très simples : vos identités devront rester secrètes, aucune mention ne devra être faite de votre prénom, nom, adresse…Vous utiliserez votre pseudonyme. Le but de cette correspondance est d'apprendre à vous connaître selon vos goûts, vos ambitions, vos passions..._

_Au terme de ce mois, si chacun d'entre vous souhaite se rencontrer, nous organiserons un rendez-vous afin que vous puissiez vous découvrir et laisser parler votre amour. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons simplement déçus de ne pas être parvenus à vous faire vous apprécier._

_Sachez néanmoins qu'un voyage vous attend au bout de ce mois d'échange pour fêter votre amour. Un voyage de deux semaines tous frais payés pour l'île de la Réunion, où sable chaud, mer turquoise et soleil brûlants seront de mise._

_Pour démarrer ce jeu, jetez un œil sur la présentation de la personne avec laquelle vous allez correspondre. Un bloc de papier à lettre ainsi que des enveloppes vous sont fournis dans le carton. Il vous suffit maintenant de rédiger votre lettre, de la mettre dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle vous inscrirez le pseudonyme de la personne. La formule d'envoi est « Mandatio ». De ce fait, votre correspondant recevra votre lettre et, s'il décide d'y répondre, vous recevrez sa réponse après avoir entendu une petite mélodie._

_En espérant que l'amour soit avec vous, recevez l'expression de notre entier dévouement,_

_L'équipe Sorcièrencontres._

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

L'oiseau roucoula.

- Mmm…Moi aussi je pense que c'est une blague. Mais bon, ça te tenterait pas un petit voyage dans les îles ?

Nouveau hululement.

- Pareil, je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais le problème c'est que je ne me suis pas inscrit à ce jeu débile ! Qui a bien pû le faire d'après toi ?

Autre hululement de l'animal, peut-être pour que le jeune homme le laisse tranquille ou parce que son aile droite le grattait…

- Enfin bon, c'est pas le plus important. Moi ça me dit bien ce jeu, rien que pour le voyage ! Et puis, on peut toujours faire semblant d'être tombés amoureux avec le gars, t'en dis quoi ?

Cette fois, la chouette ne répondit pas, trop occupée à somnoler.

- Ouais, on va faire comme ça, lança d'un ton décidé le jeune homme.

Il se dirigea vers son canapé, s'installa confortablement et ouvrit le carton. Il en sortit plusieurs enveloppes semblables à celle qui contenait la lettre de l'agence ainsi qu'un bloc de papier d'une couleur rose douce qui sentait les fleurs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant, écoeuré par autant de niaiserie. Il sortit une feuille plastifiée qui était le profil de l'homme avec lequel il allait correspondre et le lu en détail.

_Vous aimez les hommes mystérieux et torrides ? Votez Drakychou ! Du haut de ses 20 ans, ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux gris clair est féru de potions. Il apprécie le Quidditch, se passionne pour l'écologie et vendrait son âme pour des beignets aux myrtilles. Il est à la recherche d'un homme doux et tendre, de préférence brun aux yeux verts, pouvant lui faire oublier la solitude qu'il a toujours côtoyée…_

Il ne pû s'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant ce lyrisme dégoulinant de sentiments mièvres.

« DrakyChou…Mwahahaha !!!! »

Il aimait les bruns aux yeux verts et le Quidditch ? Ça tombait pile poil ! Quelle chance il avait ! Quant aux beignets aux myrtilles, c'était ce que Harry réussissait le mieux à faire. Quel hasard !

Quand il arriva à se remettre de sa crise de fou rire, Harry fit venir à lui un encrier et une plume et détacha une feuille du bloc. Il commença à rédiger sa lettre pour le drogué aux beignets :

_Cher DrakyChou,_

_Comme vous le voyez, je prends l'initiative d'écrire la première lettre de ce jeu._

_Je vous avoue tout d'abord ne jamais au grand jamais m'être inscrit, ce fut une surprise totale en voyant ce paquet arriver. Néanmoins, seule la perspective d'un voyage dans les îles me pousse à participer à ce concours._

_Je vous propose donc, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté entre nous, de faire croire à la fin du mois que nous sommes tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre grâce à cette formidable agence de rencontres, tout cela pour partir à la Réunion._

_Je n'ai rien contre vous, seulement je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. _

_Vous comprenez donc bien que ce jeu ne vous apportera pas le grand amour si je suis déjà en quelque sort « pris », si je puis dire._

_Autant vous consoler sur cette île._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience, notez que j'en espère une positive, mes valises étant déjà prêtes _

_SexyRiri._

Il se relut, content de lui. Puis il plia la lettre et la mit dans l'enveloppe qu'il tapota de sa baguette en prononçant « Mandatio ».

L'enveloppe s'envola et disparut avec un Pop !

Ricanant à nouveau, Harry rangea le capharnaüm qui régnait dans son salon d'un coup de baguette, fila se brosser les dents et se mit au lit.

* * *

A quelques couloirs de là, blottit sous ses couvertures, Draco ronflait doucement, un sourire niais de bienheureux aux lèvres, rêvant de plages ensoleillées, de mer bleu turquoise et de beignets aux myrtilles. Ah oui, et aussi d'un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui lui souriait en l'enlaçant. 

Il était tellement plongé dans son sommeil qu'il n'entendit pas la petite mélodie toute douce qui retentit dans son appartement, annonçant l'arrivée d'une lettre rose parfumée qui vint se poser doucement sur sa table…


	3. Quand la sauce prend

**INTIME CORRESPONDANCE**

**Auteur :** Mailyn

**Genre :** Slash

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr rien n'est à moi, hormis l'idée saugrenue de cette fanfiction, le reste appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard. Quand Dumbledore en a assez de voir ses deux professeurs se chamailler et tente de les réconcilier, voire plus…Tiens tiens, pourquoi pas avec une agence de rencontres gay ?

**Préambule :** Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews hyper motivantes et chaleureuses, j'adore, continuez comme ça Voilà le troisième chapitre dont j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et énormes bisous !!!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ingrid94 :** J'adore casser l'image des persos . Sans que ça devienne ridicule bien sûr. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Zelda-sama :** Les Harlequin c'est un poil mieux que les Barbara Cartland ( quelle culture ) mais ça reste imbuvable . Oui, le pire c'est que ça se passe comme ça les rencontres par le biais d'agences, à croire qu'ils nous prennent pour des attardés en manque d'affection. Voilà la suite !

**Yohina : **Honte ?? Bah, un tout petit peu alors :D Merci pour ta review en tous cas !

**Raziel the SoulEater :** Oui, on plonge dans un pathos effrayant . Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication, je n'en sais franchement rien. En fait, j'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure donc ça dépend de mon inspiration. Mais normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'attente entre les chapitres. Sauf cas de force majeure. Bisous !

**Aurore :** Lol quelle chance ! J'espère que tu aurais la chance de les rencontrer…si ils se décident à s'écrire d'abord

**Lilou :** Que d'enthousiasme !! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir de constater que tu aimes ma fanfiction et que mon niveau d'humour n'est pas trop mauvais ( et pas trop lourdingue non plus ) Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours ! Gros bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre III – Quand la sauce prend**

Albus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, dans son joli pyjama rose à fleurs et pantoufles assorties que lui avait offert Maugrey Fol Œil pour son anniversaire.

Près de lui, perché sur un portemanteau, Fumseck le regardait d'un air désespéré enfourner frénétiquement des bonbons au citron dans sa bouche comme si ç'avait été des chips tortillas.

Quand sa main se referma sur du vide, Albus regarda avec effroi le fond de son paquet vide, poussa un grognement et le balança par-dessus son épaule. Le paquet alla rejoindre la montagne de paquets vides qui s'entassait derrière lui et menaçait de submerger son bureau.

Il soupira profondément et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il avait reçu en fin d'après-midi une lettre de l'agence de rencontres, qui lui apprenait que les profils qu'il avait envoyés avaient été retenus pour le concours.

Depuis, Albus se demandait comment les deux idiots avaient réagi et surtout, surtout s'ils avaient décidé de s'écrire.

Il se précipita vers son placard, incapable de rester trois secondes sans citron dans la bouche, mais poussa un cri déchirant en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'esquimaux.

Fumseck recracha un petit bâtonnet en bois, avala ce qui restait de glace et s'envola rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire changer en rôti par son maître.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla, le visage éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers ses rideaux. 

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, se redressa sur son lit et se passa la main sur le visage pour chasser les derniers signes de sommeil.

Il avait très bien dormi, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Il avait fait des rêves délicieux. Il eut un soupir bienheureux, sourit à son plafond puis se tourna vers son réveil qui affichait 7H49.

« YAAAAAARGH !!!!!!! hurla-t-il en bondissant plus haut qu'un Kangourex sous Prosac. Jsuis en retard !!!!! »

Ni une ni deux, il se leva en trombe, s'empêtra dans ses draps et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se tortilla trois secondes pour parvenir à se relever, balança ses vêtements par-dessus son épaule et se rua dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une douche de cinquante secondes exactement, se jeta un sort de séchage pour aller plus vite et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et regarda à nouveau son réveil. 7H52.

Une formule pour ranger la pièce et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit apparaître un croissant qu'il croqua voracement et traversa son salon pour sortir de ses appartements.

Ses yeux préoccupés tombèrent sur une lettre rose posée sur la table de son living. Il s'arrêta une seconde, surpris. Puis il s'approcha, la prit et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il y avait « DrakyChou » marqué dessus.

Aussitôt, il songea que ce devait être la personne avec laquelle il devait correspondre dans ce fichu jeu. Il la tourna mais rien d'autre n'était écrit.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour l'instant, alors il la fourra dans sa poche et prit les copies qu'il avait corrigées la veille. Il sortit de chez lui, marmonna un sort pour verrouiller l'entrée et couru pour ne pas arriver en retard à ses cours.

* * *

Harry referma la porte de la classe sur les gamins bruyants qui courraient au réfectoire. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau et posa sa tête sur la table. 

Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas pu dormir la nuit dernière à cause de sa chouette qui avait fait une intoxication alimentaire en finissant les restes de la pizza quatre saisons. Il avait dû passer la moitié de la nuit à s'occuper d'elle et n'avait pas pu dormir correctement.

Il tenta de se redonner du courage en se disant qu'il ne lui restait que quatre heures de cours avant de pouvoir se reposer.

Décidé, il se leva péniblement de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce pour aller manger.

Dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle, il tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Il se figea, regarda dans tous les coins et recoins si Dumbledore s'y trouvait alors que Draco faisait de même, tels deux fouines aux aguets.

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre avec une lueur de folie. Ce qui était normal après quatre jours sans avoir échangé la moindre insulte. Ils étaient comme les drogués qui avaient besoin de leur dose régulière.

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler ( ou plutôt lancer une insulte ), lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil une longue barbe blanche se trémousser. Il poussa un glapissement et se retourna pour voir le directeur qui les regardait avec des yeux pétillants.

« Et bien alors ? Vous venez manger ?

Il leur adressa un large sourire, et les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de le suivre dans la Grande Salle, se jetant par en dessous des regards haineux.

_Et meeeerde !!! Raté !!! pensèrent-ils à l'unisson._

Ils prirent place l'un de chaque côté du vieil homme qui jubilait intérieurement devant la tête qu'ils tiraient.

Harry se servit brutalement des frites pendant que Draco vidait le plat de macaronis avec rage sous le regard attristé de Flitwick.

- Euh… Draco ? tenta-t-il prudemment.

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers lui avec un regard mauvais, lui faisant échapper un couinement de peur.

- Euh…Je…Je pourrais… avoir les macaronis…si bien sûr ça ne vous dérange pas je n'oserais jamais perturber votre repas soyez-en sûr…débita-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

- Hein ? Ah ouais ! Allez-y ! grogna le jeune homme en lui balançant le plat qui l'écrasa à moitié.

- Merci, couina le petit homme sous le lourd plateau.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait engagé la conversation avec Harry.

- Je te trouve une petite mine, Harry. Tu n'es pas trop surmené au moins ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hedwige a eu un petit problème digestif, j'ai dû passer la nuit à m'occuper d'elle.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle a mangé de la pizza et a eu une sorte d'indigestion.

- Tu parles, elle a plutôt tenté de se suicider, marmonna Draco. Normal avec un maître comme celui-là…

- Vous disiez Draco ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui.

- Non je disais juste que ces macaronis sont excellents, mentit le blond. N'est-ce pas Filius ?

- Délichieux, balbutia le professeur de sortilèges la bouche pleine.

Albus eut un sourire.

- En tous cas je suis content que vous soyez redevenus raisonnables tous les deux. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant que lorsque vous passiez pas votre temps à vous chercher des noises ?

- En effet, accorda Harry avec complaisance. A propos, Malfoy, vous avez réussit à vous débarrasser de votre problème de dents ? J'espère que vous avez pû assurer vos cours malgré ce _léger_ désagrément.

Draco serra les dents mais parvint à garder un sourire bienveillant.

- En effet, vous êtes très physionomiste Potter. Cependant, je vous en prie, évitez désormais de prendre du porridge au petit-déjeuner si cela peut nous épargner vos hurlements comme hier. Quoique ce rouge piment vous allait à merveille au teint.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de serrer les dents et il allait répliquer vertement lorsque Dumbledore intervint, agacé par leur manège :

- Et si nous passions aux desserts ? »

Minerva avait définitivement raison, il était trop optimiste d'avoir cru qu'ils allaient finir par s'apprécier.

Mais, foi de Albus, il allait y arriver !

* * *

Lorsque Draco réussit enfin à lire sa lettre, il était neuf heures du soir. 

Il avait tenté durant toute la journée de se trouver un endroit tranquille pour lire en paix.

Mais entre Dumbledore qui surgissait toujours au mauvais moment, Rusard qui l'avait pris pour un élève, Peeves qui lui avait lancé un vase à la tête et Potter qui le narguait sans arrêt, il avait renoncé et s'était réfugié à la fin de la journée dans son appartement sans même avoir dîné dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore allait sans doute le presser de questions le lendemain pour connaître la raison de son absence, mais de toute façon, il s'en foutait royalement.

Après s'être gavé d'huîtres et de crabe ( le mois d'avril ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir gardé ses goûts luxueux ), il s'était lavé en quatrième vitesse, avait terminé ses corrections et s'était glissé dans son lit.

Il s'installa confortablement et décacheta l'enveloppe qui puait toujours autant les fleurs. Il déplia la lettre avec tout de même une petite appréhension quant à ce qu'il allait lire.

_Cher DrakyChou,_

_Comme vous le voyez, je prends l'initiative d'écrire la première lettre de ce jeu._

_Je vous avoue tout d'abord ne jamais au grand jamais m'être inscrit, ce fut une surprise totale en voyant ce paquet arriver. Néanmoins, seule la perspective d'un voyage dans les îles me pousse à participer à ce concours._

_Je vous propose donc, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté entre nous, de faire croire à la fin du mois que nous sommes tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre grâce à cette formidable agence de rencontres, tout cela pour partir à la Réunion._

_Je n'ai rien contre vous, seulement je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un._

_Vous comprenez donc bien que ce jeu ne vous apportera pas le grand amour si je suis déjà en quelque sort « pris », si je puis dire._

_Autant vous consoler sur cette île._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience, notez que j'en espère une positive, mes valises étant déjà prêtes_

_SexyRiri._

Le blond en resta comme deux ronds de flan aux pruneaux.

Il relut la lettre, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Puis il ricana.

Il l'aimait bien, ce SexyRiri, même si son pseudo était ridicule. Il était direct et sincère, c'était déjà ça. Et il était marrant avec son histoire de valises.

Draco l'imagina assis sur une énorme valise, attendant avec inquiétude qu'il dise oui et ricana à nouveau. Il s'étira dans son lit, de bonne humeur.

Son correspondant avait eu une idée géniale, car Draco aussi crevait d'envie d'aller se baigner à l'île de la Réunion.

Mais il aimait déjà quelqu'un et ne voulait pas s'engager avec une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et oui, pourquoi pas faire semblant après tout ? Ce serait très facile, Draco était un bon comédien et il pourrait aller farnienter tranquillement.

Il fit venir à lui une plume et une des feuilles roses et commença à rédiger sa missive.

_Cher SexyRiri,_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour votre charmante lettre, et votre honnêteté._

_Je dois ensuite vous avouer que, moi non plus, je ne me suis jamais inscrit à ce jeu stupide, je ne savais même pas que ça existait, les agences de rencontres._

_D'ailleurs je trouve mon pseudonyme complètement stupide et ce papier à lettre mièvre, pas vous ?_

_Pour en venir à votre proposition, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Vous n'aurez pas à défaire vos valises, remerciez-moi !_

_Etant moi-même amoureux, je ne souhaite pas avoir une relation avec un autre homme, aussi charmant et beau soyez-vous._

_Jouer la comédie me paraît une bonne idée, j'espère néanmoins que vous ne changerez pas d'avis devant ma beauté surnaturelle et mon charisme animal._

_En attendant de vous lire, recevez mes salutations,_

_DrackyChou_

Il plia la lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il inscrivit le pseudonyme du jeune homme. Puis il la tapota avec sa baguette et murmura « Mandatio ».

La lettre s'envola dans les airs, puis disparut avec un petit Pop !

* * *

Lorsque la lettre se posa chez Harry avec une mélodie semblable à celle d'une berceuse, le jeune homme était dans son bain et jouait avec son canard nommé Couin. Il le faisait plonger dans l'eau et le faisait voler avec une telle détermination qu'on aurait pû craindre pour sa santé mentale. 

Il tira le rideau d'un coup sec, coiffé d'un bonnet à froufrou rose ridicule, certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il abandonna Coin dans l'eau et sortit de son bain.

Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il faillit se payer une table avec ses pieds mouillés et arriva dans la pièce d'où le bruit semblait lui être parvenu.

La première rose qu'il vit fut la lettre rose, nimbée d'une délicate couleur violette.

Il s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette et prit la missive.

Il y avait « SexyRiri » de marqué dessus.

Harry eut un sourire, certain que c'était la réponse de l'autre homme. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, tout excité de lire ce que son correspondant avait écrit.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre qu'il déplia et la lut.

Arrivé à la fin, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce gars avait l'air marrant. En tous cas il avait un humour spécial.

Harry était soulagé que son plan lui ait convenu, il n'aurait pas su que faire si il avait refusé et puis, il voulait aller en vacances dans les îles.

Il détacha donc une feuille du bloc et prit une enveloppe sur laquelle il marqua « DrackyChou », puis rédigea sa réponse.

_Cher DrackyChou,_

_Je viens tout juste de recevoir votre lettre qui m'a fait très plaisir par votre réponse positive ( merci de m'épargner la corvée de tout défaire )._

_Pour répondre à votre question, je trouve mon pseudonyme infâme, la personne qui en a eu l'idée doit être internée au plus vite. Quant au papier à lettre, le mot « beurk » est sans aucun doute le plus approprié pour le décrire. Suivi d'un vomissement ( mais non je ne suis pas gore )._

_Rassurez-vous, je ne succomberai pas devant votre « beauté surnaturelle et votre charisme animal » ( vous êtes un petit marrant vous ). Quant à vous, j'espère sincèrement que vous n'aurez pas de regrets quant nous nous rencontrerons, j'aurais trop de peine à vous rappelez que vous êtes déjà « pris »._

_Les formalités étant effectuées, que diriez-vous de commencer réellement ce jeu ? Je veux dire par là se poser des questions sur nos passions, nos ambitions, nos caractères et tout le tarlala ?_

_J'ai été le premier à écrire, soyez donc le premier à me révéler tout sur vous !_

_Amicalement,_

_SexyRiri_

Il plia le papier, le mit dans une enveloppe et la cacheta. Un « Mandatio » pour terminer, et la lettre s'évapora après s'être envolée.

Satisfait, il retourna dans son bain jouer avec Coin.

* * *

Draco bondit quant il entendit la musique annonçant l'arrivée de la lettre de SexyRiri. 

« Et ben, il a fait vite ! » se dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se rua sur la lettre, l'ouvrit avec avidité pour lire ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il ne pû s'empêcher de rire à certains endroits et, lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, il prit une autre feuille et une autre enveloppe.

_SexyRiri,_

_En premier lieu, je pense que nous devrions nous tutoyer. Puisque nous allons devoir jouer les amoureux transit à la fin du mois, autant commencer dès maintenant._

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour commencer le jeu, j'espère ne pas t'endormir devant l'étalage de ma vie magnifiquement originale et haute en couleurs._

_Sachant qu'il y a des choses que nous ne devons pas nous dire et que tu as sûrement dû lire mon profil, je commencerais par te dire que j'habite Londres._

_Je suis très sportif car je pratique le Quidditch depuis très jeune, c'est d'ailleurs mon sport favori._

_Niveau goûts, j'aime les couleurs froides ( bleu et gris ), j'aime la musique de chambre moldue ( j'ai une véritable admiration pour Bach ) et la lecture. Je pratique le violon depuis presque toujours._

_Mon pêché mignon sont les beignets aux myrtilles, je raffole de cette saloperie._

_Sinon, niveau caractère, j'ai été élevé à l'ancienne, avec le respect des vieilles valeurs. J'aime travailler et m'améliorer. Je suis par contre de mauvaise foi._

_Autrefois j'avais des préjugés dus à mon éducation, mais ils ont disparus lorsque j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir au monde et je me considère comme une personne tolérante et ouverte d'esprit._

_Mon ambition est d'apprendre un maximum de choses, d'avoir des connaissances dans à peu près tous les domaines._

_Je crois que ça suffira pour l'instant, d'ailleurs, je viens de me relire et je m'endors déjà._

_A ton tour, si tu arrives à faire pire que moi, je m'inclinerai._

_Cordialement,_

_DrackyChou._

Content de lui, il envoya la lettre à son correspondant et se coucha, épuisé par cette journée de fous.

* * *

La lettre de Draco arriva chez Harry alors qu'il se battait avec sa chouette, en petite serviette, son canard à la main. 

« Non Hedwige, crache cette pizza ! Crache ça !! Crache !! Nom d'un gnome des forêts crache cette saloperie de pizza !!! »

…De ce fait il n'entendit pas la musique, occupé à faire recracher la pizza au volatile qui n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser enfourner une main dans le bec et à se laisser palper l'épiglotte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, dans un pyjama rayé bleu et blanc, avec des canards verts peints dessus, ses pantoufles Mickey avec fonction chauffante aux pieds ( avec lui c'était carnaval tous les soirs ). 

Faute d'avoir ses bonbons ou ses esquimaux au citron, il se rongeait les ongles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font nom d'un chien ? » s'exclama-t-il avec exaspération.

Si il avait pû entendre les ronflements de Draco qui dormait comme un bienheureux et les hurlements de Harry qui se battait avec sa chouette, il se serait arraché la barbe...


	4. Faire plus intime connaissance

**INTIME CORRESPONDANCE**

**Auteur :** Mailyn

**Genre :** Slash

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr rien n'est à moi, hormis l'idée saugrenue de cette fanfiction, le reste appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé :** Après Poudlard. Quand Dumbledore en a assez de voir ses deux professeurs se chamailler et tente de les réconcilier, voire plus…Tiens tiens, pourquoi pas avec une agence de rencontres gay ?

**Préambule :** Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews sans lesquelles je ne serais pas aussi motivée pour écrire la suite ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous aimiez ! Surtout que je ne suis pas spécialisée dans les fanfictions humoristiques, j'ai toujours l'impression d'en faire trop. Et désolée de publier ce chapitre aussi tard comparé aux précédents, mais bon, révisions oblige ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Yohina :** Quel enthousiasme ! En tous cas, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu aimes. Pour les fringues de Dumbledore, c'est pas compliqué, suffit de mélanger des vêtements Disney avec des motifs de nappes !! Et merci pour ta review !

**Circé : **Merci c'est super gentil de m'encourager comme ça, c'est super motivant !

**Sycca :** Contente que ça te plaise

**Hermoni :** Coucou à toi, je suis également ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, surtout si ma fanfiction te plaît. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication, je ne pense pas faire de blancs de 5 mois entre deux chapitres vu qu'elle m'inspire bien. Bisous !!!

**Gemini1514 : **Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa de m'encourager comme ça. Bisou

**Cornichon :** Trop excellent le pseudo !! Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de Severus, je ne te dis rien pour l'instant, j'en ferai mention plus tard

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Faire plus intime connaissance**

Albus se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne heure, complètement perdu.

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu son bureau sur lequel il s'était endormit.

Un peu plus loin, Fumseck dormait sur son perchoir, la tête sous l'aile.

Le vieil homme passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller et regarda son horloge qui indiquait bientôt six heures.

Il se leva péniblement, encore barbouillé et fila faire un brin de toilette non sans avoir oublié d'ingurgiter un paquet de bonbons aux citrons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait revêtu une robe verte aux motifs de lune argentés qui lui donnait un air autrement plus majestueux que son pyjama dépareillé. Il se fit la réflexion d'en acheter de nouveaux pour agrandir sa collection.

Il sortit de son bureau à pas de loups pour ne pas troubler le phénix qui était d'une humeur de chien le matin s'il n'était pas réveillé par sa peluche Winnie l'ourson.

Bien que le château tout entier soit encore plongé dans un profond sommeil, une seule personne ne dormait pas.

Severus Snape.

C'est pourquoi Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Depuis que Madame Pomfrey avait décidé de s'exiler en République Dominicaine, estimant qu'il faisait meilleur qu'ici, et que Snape avait avoué au Directeur qu'il en avait assez d'enseigner, il avait remplacé l'infirmière.

Ce qui lui permettait de continuer à préparer ses précieuses potions tout en martyrisant les étudiants, ses deux passions.

Le sorcier poussa doucement la porte et entra sans un bruit dans l'infirmerie silencieuse.

Seul le bruit d'une plume qui grattait sur le parchemin troublait la quiétude des lieux. Snape se tenait de dos à Dumbledore, assis devant son bureau.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue Albus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

_Flûte ! pensa le vieil homme. Moi qui voulait le surprendre !_

- Bonjour Severus, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dans vos travaux.

- Si ç'avait été le cas, la porte vous l'aurait fait savoir à sa manière.

Dumbledore ricana. Il avait toujours adoré l'humour mordant de son protégé.

- Je suis venu pour vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient très à cœur depuis quelques jours.

- Enseigner aux élèves comment faire des bonbons moldus ?

- Non je… Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama le vieillard avec un sourire ravi. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais cela pourrait constituer une formidable manière d'approcher le monde moldu ainsi que le comportement de…

- Albus !

- Hum. Pardon je m'emporte. Mais je retiens votre idée !

Snape poussa un soupir discret mais profond et se tourna pour faire face à son supérieur qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Et si vous me disiez pour quelle raison vous êtes venu ? proposa-t-il en faisant apparaître une chaise.

Le sorcier s'y installa et croisa ses doigts.

- Et bien en fait, cela concerne votre filleul.

- Draco ? s'enquit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'a-t-il ?

- Oh rien de grave, simplement je sais que vous et lui êtes très proches. Vous devez donc avoir remarqué l'animosité qui règne entre lui et Harry Potter.

- Albus, je crois que tout le monde sorcier sans exception s'en est rendu compte depuis qu'ils sont élèves, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Oui, bon, fit Dumbledore d'un air piteux. Mais est-ce que vous savez pour quelle raison exactement ces deux hommes se détestent ?

- Ai-je du temps à perdre avec les querelles stupides de deux idiots ?

- Bon, apparemment vous ne savez pas, s'exclama le vieil homme d'un air joyeux. Alors je vais vous expliquer… »

* * *

_Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Stayin' alive ! __Stayin' alive ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! __Ah ! Stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive !!!_

Harry se réveilla au son doux et mélodieux de son réveil, les Bee Gees dansant la java dans on pauvre cerveau embrumé. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil et émergea des profondeurs de ses couvertures.

Les cheveux en pétard, le visage rose, la bouche pâteuse ( han c'est sex ça ), il resta un instant assis, se massant les tempes avant d'éteindre le réveil qui braillait toujours à tue-tête.

Il regarda par la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés le temps qu'il faisait. Le ciel grisâtre couvert d'énormes nuages lui fit échapper un soupir de déception.

Encore une nouvelle journée à trimer qui s'annonçait alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : rester dans son lit.

Il repoussa les couvertures, se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ainsi qu'un bain de bouche. Vite.

* * *

De l'autre côté du château, un jeune homme blond émergeait à son tour du sommeil, l'oreille agréablement dorlotée par un concerto pour piano de Mozart.

Il se redressa sur ses oreillers, se gratta la tête en baillant comme un hippopotame avant de se ruer dans la cuisine, son estomac grondant menaçant de réveiller tout le château si on ne le remplissait pas.

Bientôt, la table de la cuisine ressembla plus au buffet d'un hôtel cinq étoiles qu'à une modeste table de cuisine. Mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et se mit à engloutir la nourriture à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Et ce fut le ventre plein à crever que l'héritier Malfoy fila sous la douche avec majesté et dignité, se sentant pris d'envie de faire des prouesses vocales en se gargarisant.

_You know I'm bawawawaaad !!! I'm baawawawaaawaad !!! _( bruit de bulles sur fond de Michael Jackson )

* * *

Au même instant, Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant, respecté et craint après Harry Potter se faisait crier dessus comme un élève pris en faute par Snape.

« Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça Albus !!! beugla l'homme qui était d'habitude toujours maître de soi.

- Et bien…murmura le vieillard avec gêne. Si !

- Merlin vous me désespérez !! s'exclama l'ancien professeur avec exaspération.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi vous énervez-vous Severus ? C'est une excellente idée !! Cette correspondance leur permettra de mieux se connaître, et quand ils se rencontreront, ils ne pourront que tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

Severus fit les cent pas, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de jeter un sort sur le pauvre directeur qui n'en menait pas large.

Un Dumbledore suspendu à un lustre et clignotant comme un sapin de Noël. Un sourire sournois se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme qui le chassa aussitôt. Mais il garda néanmoins l'idée bien au chaud dans un coin de son esprit.

- Albus, reprit-il. Vous avez pris la fâcheuse manie de vous mêler de la vie des autres. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer quand vos deux idiots vont se rencontrer ? Non ils ne vont pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre, à moins que ce ne soit pour s'étrangler ! Ils auront honte Albus ! Honte par rapport aux confidences qu'ils se seront fait avec ce stupide jeu. Ce n'est pas comme ça que deux personnes peuvent s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle !

Dumbledore garda le silence.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils jouent le jeu de la haine, Albus ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts à accepter leur sentiments. Parce que le fait même d'accepter leur homosexualité est difficile. Vous avez vu dans quel monde nous vivons ? Avec toutes ces personnes haineuses et intolérantes, surtout chez les sorciers, comment voulez-vous que deux hommes puissent s'aimer ?

Severus fit une pause, reprenant sa respiration.

- De plus, ajouta-t-il, vous ne savez pas ce que Draco ressent. Il a honte. Honte d'avoir eu un père Mangemort, auquel on le compare toujours dès qu'on le croise. Vous croyez que c'est facile pour lui ? Et qu'il soit, comme vous le dites, amoureux de Harry Potter, ne fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour lui. Un fils de Mangemort amoureux du Survivant !

Dumbledore allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Severus le coupa :

- Je le connais bien Albus, c'est ce qu'il se dit et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avouera jamais son attirance pour Harry Potter. Qu'importe le nombre de voyages dans les îles que vous pourrez lui offrir car il est sûr que Harry le rejettera pour cela. Toute cette mascarade ne fera que rendre les choses entre eux plus compliquées.

Le vieux sorcier resta muet. Depuis quand son protégé était-il devenu aussi perspicace en matière de sentiments ?

Néanmoins, ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences que pourrait avoir ce qu'il avait fait sur les deux jeunes hommes. Sa vision idyllique du monde l'avait empêché d'envisager un possible échec. Et Dumbledore s'en voulait.

- Vous devriez y aller Albus, lui dit Severus d'une voix un peu plus douce. Il va bientôt être l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Le vieux sorcier se retrouva derrière la porte close de l'infirmerie en deux secondes. Son plan était à l'eau ! Nom d'un chien qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être frustrant d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé et que Snape avait raison !

- Brrlllll !!!! fit-il en tirant puérilement la langue à la porte obstinément fermée.

- Je vous ai vu !!! gronda la voix narquoise de Snape derrière le panneau de bois. »

Avec un couinement apeuré, le vieux sorcier fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

Harry Potter s'était découvert un ennemi plus redoutable que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Quelque chose de plus dangereux que Malfoy, Snape et Voldemort réunis...

Hedwige.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que la chouette était allergique à la pizza, il l'empêchait par tous les moyens d'en manger ne serait-ce qu'un croûton, afin d'éviter de passer la nuit à la soigner et pour pouvoir dormir un peu.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'animal était têtu, et accessoirement friand de pizza.

Surtout la jambon-fromage-câpres-poivrons-lardons-champignons-œuf-crème-et-petite-olive-verte-sur-le-dessus…

C'est ainsi qu'une guerre froide s'engagea entre le maître et la chouette.

Pour protester contre le traitement injuste dont elle était victime, Hedwige refusa désormais de porter le courrier de Harry à ses destinataires.

Ainsi, quand Harry rentra le soir dans ses appartements, fourbu, après une journée épuisante, il vit cinq hiboux dehors, perchés sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une lettre au bec.

Hedwige se tenait devant eux et refusait apparemment de les laisser entrer.

Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand malgré les coups de bec furieux de la chouette et fit entrer ainsi les pauvres oiseaux.

Ils déposèrent chacun leur lettre sur la table de Harry puis s'envolèrent, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil méprisant à la chouette blanche.

Restés seuls, les deux compères se regardèrent avec fureur.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry avec colère. Passe encore que tu refuses de porter mon courrier, mais n'empêche pas les autres de faire leur boulot !

L'animal lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, semblant considérer que ses paroles valaient moins qu'une crotte de rat.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Harry qui fila dans sa cuisine.

Il en revint deux minutes, prenant l'air d'un pizzaiolo, avec un plat à la main qui embaumait. Une pizza.

- Mmmmmmmmmm !!! fit-il avec délice en reniflant le plat. De la pizzaaa !!! Olalaaaaa qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air booooonne !!!!!

Il tourna autour de la chouette avec son plat, les yeux papillonnant de plaisir.

L'animal faillit s'étrangler en voyant sa pizza préférée décrire des cercles autour d'elle. Elle se mit à la suivre des yeux, hypnotisée.

- C'est pour qui la bonne pizza ? poursuivi le jeune homme en approchant l'assiette du bec salivant de l'oiseau. C'est pour qui ?? C'est pour qui ???

- MOI MOI MOI !!! faisaient les yeux du volatile qui semblait à deux doigts de faire un infarctus.

Elle allait refermer son bec sur la pâte tendre et épaisse de la pizza lorsque l'assiette disparut et son bec claqua dans le vide.

Elle eut un croassement désespéré quand elle vit Harry qui l'engloutissait en se dandinant et, les yeux brillants de colère, elle s'envola sans demander son reste par la fenêtre.

Harry ricana puis recracha violemment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- C'est chauuuuuud !!!! beugla-t-il en se tordant les mains et en sautillant.

Il avala rapidement un verre d'eau et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Puis, enfin débarrassé de la-méchante-chouette-empêcheuse-de-correspondre-en-rond, il prit les missives que les oiseaux lui avaient apportées et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé.

- Alors voyons voir… Publicité… Publicité… Publicité… SexyRiri… Publi… Hein ??

Il reprit la lettre sur laquelle s'étalait son pseudonyme et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Avec ses cours et Hedwige, il avait complètement oublié le jeu ! Mais il lui suffit d'imaginer une île ensoleillée pour s'en rappeler parfaitement. Il en sortit un parchemin et lut ce que son correspondant lui avait écrit.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il resta un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Il essayait d'imaginer qui pouvait bien être cet homme. Ce qu'il venait de lui révéler l'avait rendu pensif. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, il éprouvait une espèce de sympathie pour lui. Mais il ne savait pas pour quelle raison.

Il émergea alors de ses penses et fit venir à lui le bloc de papier à lettres fleuri dont l'odeur aurait suffit à décimer un régiment de mouches. Il détacha une feuille, inscrivit le pseudonyme de l'autre homme sur l'enveloppe et commença à écrire.

_Cher DrackyChou,_

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que l'on se tutoie, ça nous facilitera les choses._

_Je ne me suis pas endormi à la lecture de ta lettre, je te rassure. En fait, je me suis surtout dit que ça devait être intéressant de te connaître et que nous avions plusieurs points en commun._

_Je me lance à mon tour : je vis également à Londres pendant les vacances d'été mais je travaille le reste de l'année ailleurs. Je pense pouvoir me qualifier aussi de sportif parce que je joue énormément au Quidditch, du moins autant que je peux avec mon métier._

_Au niveau éducation, j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais bébé et j'ai été élevé par ma famille moldue ( du côté de ma mère ). Je n'ai découvert la magie que lors de mon entrée à Poudlard, donc je n'ai pas bénéficié des enseignements primaires que les jeunes sorciers ont quand ils sont petits._

_Pour ce qui est de mes goûts, j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, faire la cuisine ( d'ailleurs les beignets aux myrtilles dont tu raffoles sont ma spécialité ) et me promener. J'aime aussi beaucoup les voyages, découvrir de nouvelles cultures, de nouveaux gens…_

_C'est ce que je souhaite faire de ma vie, connaître le monde, les cultures, les gens… Même si ça semble irréalisable, j'aimerais beaucoup faire ça._

_Enfin bref, c'était un petit extrait de la vie passionnante de SexyRiri, tous commentaires sont les bienvenus sauf menaces de morts, demandes rançons et autres trucs de psychopathes…_

_SexyRiri._

Il plia son parchemin après s'être relu, le glissa dans l'enveloppe et prononça le « Mandatio » qui fit disparaître la missive dans un désormais familier Pop !

* * *

La lettre de Harry arriva chez Draco alors que ce dernier était affalé sur son lit, en train de lire un livre.

La mélodie annonciatrice le fit sursauter et il se précipita dans son salon pour saisir la lettre encore violette. La lumière se dissipa et Draco retourna dans sa chambre.

Il s'installa confortablement, déchira l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin qu'il déplia.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la missive. Il fronça les sourcils quand il apprit que le jeune homme avait perdu ses parents jeunes et avait été élevé par des Moldus. Il eut un élan de compassion à son encontre. Ça ne devait pas être facile de vivre sans avoir jamais connu son père et sa mère.

Arrivé à la fin, il ne pû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce SexyRiri était décidément trop drôle !

Il se leva de son lit, sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau le papier à lettre et les enveloppes qui le rendaient malade et commença à rédiger la réponse.

_Cher SexyRiri,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, en effet nous avons certains points en commun qui me font penser que, toi aussi tu dois être une personne intéressante._

_Je ne vais pas te lancer de menaces de mort, rassure-toi, j'ai juste quelques questions._

_Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies connu la magie que lors de ton arrivée à Poudlard ? Ta famille ne t'en avait jamais parlé ?_

_A quel poste joues-tu au Quidditch ( moi je suis Attrapeur, d'ailleurs je suis assez bon sans vouloir me vanter ) ?_

_Quel est le pays qui t'attire le plus et que tu aimerais le plus visiter et pourquoi ?_

_Réponds d'abord à celles-là, on verra par la suite si tu en as._

_Amitiés,_

_DrackyChou._

Il se relut attentivement, puis, satisfait, plia le papier qu'il fourra dans l'enveloppe.

Un « Mandatio » suivit et la lettre disparut, laissant Draco seul trépignant d'impatience.

* * *

Harry était en train de se préparer un plat de pâtes à la sauce tomate lorsqu'il entendit la désormais célèbre mélodie de berceuse.

Il s'essuya rapidement les mains et se dirigea dans le salon où l'attendait la lettre.

Il s'en saisit, déchira le cachet de l'enveloppe avec impatience et sortit la feuille de papier qu'il déplia.

Se redressant, il attrapa une plume et une feuille et écrivit.

_Si nous nous trouvons tous les deux intéressants, une rencontre serait la bienvenue._

_Pour ce qui est de tes questions, voilà les réponses :_

_Je n'ai eu connaissance de la magie à onze que parce que ma famille déteste le monde sorcier, elle nous considère comme des gens anormaux et a tout fait pour que je ne sache pas que j'étais sorcier. Imagine le choc quand je l'ai finalement découvert !_

_Je suis également Attrapeur, je peux dire aussi que je joue bien, je crois que c'est l'une des seules choses pour lesquelles je sois doué._

_Quant au pays qui m'attire le plus… Il en a tellement mais j'ai une préférence nette pour le Japon, j'adorerais visiter ce pays. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un mélange étonnant de modernité et de tradition et la culture japonaise en générale me fascine. En fait, c'est surtout les villes plus « traditionnelles » qui m'attirent comme Kyoto._

_Et j'espère vraiment pouvoir y aller un jour, d'ailleurs, je commence à économiser, le voyage n'est pas donné !_

_Moi aussi j'aurais bien quelques questions à te poser :_

_Dans une de tes lettres tu parlais des préjugés que tu avais de par ton éducation, mais de quel genre de préjugés tu parlais ?_

_Cela fait combien d'années que tu joues du violon ? J'adorerais apprendre à en jouer, c'est un instrument tellement magnifique. Malheureusement je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion ( traduction : tu voudras bien me donner des cours ??? )_

_Voilà, à toi de répondre,_

_A tout de suite,_

_SexyRiri._

Il ne prit pas la peine de se relire et fourra la lettre dans l'enveloppe tachetée d'un peu de sauce en beuglant « Mandatio », une forte et familière odeur de brûlé se faisant sentir de la cuisine.

Harry avait beau être un excellent cuisinier, ses casseroles y étaient presque toutes passé.

* * *

Il s'était écoulé exactement 7 minutes et 34 secondes depuis que la lettre de Draco avait disparu. Depuis, il attendait avec nervosité l'arrivée de la réponse de SexyRiri.

SexyRiri… Il ne pû s'empêcher de ricaner. Ce pseudo était vraiment ridicule.

_Tou dou dou doum !_ fit la mélodie de la lettre.

Il bondit pour s'emparer de la lettre, décacheta l'enveloppe qui avait des tâches de sauce rouge. Il les regarda avec étonnement puis gloussa. Il sortit le papier froissé et lut la missive dont les derniers mots avaient été écrit apparemment à la va-vite.

Il s'empressa de prendre une feuille de papier à lettre et écrivit rapidement sa réponse, tellement vite qu'il mit de l'encre partout sur son couvre-lit en soie. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

_Oui, cette rencontre serait sûrement très plaisante à mon avis._

_Ce que tu m'as dit sur ta famille moldue m'a choqué parce que ça m'a rappelait le propre comportement de ma famille. Eux méprisent les moldus, ils sont de Sang-Pur et avaient une vision étriquée des gens : les sorciers dignes d'un côté, la raclure de l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis bien content d'avoir changé de mentalité. Mais ça a dû te faire drôle d'apprendre que tu étais un sorcier._

_Tu es peut-être bon en tant qu'Attrapeur, mais tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau ( modestie quand tu nous tiens… ). Il faudrait que l'on joue un jour l'un contre l'autre._

_En tous cas, pour ce qui est du violon, j'ai commencé à l'âge de six ans, ça fait donc quatorze ans maintenant. Pffiou !! Ça fait long quand c'est écrit sur papier ! Et pour ce qui est des cours, je suis d'accord pour essayer de t'apprendre, mais je te préviens, à ton âge ce n'est pas simple._

_Le Japon semble un pays extrêmement fascinant, en plus d'être magnifique. J'aimerais aussi beaucoup le visiter un jour ( traduction : tu m'y emmènes ??? )._

_A propos : J–27 avant de bronzer tranquillou sur la plage de l'île de la Réunion !!!_

_Cordialement,_

_DrackyChou_

_PS : Tu es en train de manger un truc à la bolognaise non ? Parce que les taches de sauce tomate sur l'enveloppe, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus glamour… Bon appétit !_

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit, il glissa le papier dans l'enveloppe où s'étalait le nom de « SexyRiri ». Il prononça la formule et la lettre se volatilisa dans les airs.

Il réalisa qu'il crevait la dalle, la sauce tomate l'avait mis en appétit et il fila dans sa cuisine pour se remplir le ventre une fois de plus.

* * *

« Allez allez allez alleeeeezzzzz !!!! gémit Harry en frottant sa casserole avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il avait essayé tous les produits nettoyants qu'il possédait mais cette satanée casserole restait toujours aussi calcinée. Nom d'un pot en terre cuite ! Ça allait encore lui coûter une fortune pour en racheter de nouvelles !!

La lumière aveuglante de la lettre le détourna de son frottage et y se précipita dans le salon. Il prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et lut le parchemin, assis dans son canapé.

Quand il eut terminé, il resta un moment sans bouger, les mots de son correspondant dansant devant ses yeux.

Ainsi donc, il appartenait à une famille de Sang-Pur ? Et ses parents avaient les mêmes idées répugnantes que les partisans de Voldemort.

Mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas le juger trop vite. Ses parents avaient peut-être des préjugés archaïques, mais lui apparemment n'était pas comme eux.

D'ailleurs rien que le fait qu'il soit homosexuel le démontrait bien, car c'était la pire honte qui pouvait arriver aux familles de Sang-Pur d'après Mr Weasley.

Le fait qu'il semble l'assumer montrait qu'il n'était pas étroit d'esprit.

Harry secoua la tête et se reprit. Il saisit une feuille du bloc de papier à lettres et prit sa plume qu'il trempa dans son encrier.

_Ne parlons plus du passé, il faut se tourner vers l'avenir maintenant._

_Pour ce qui est de nos capacités en tant qu'Attrapeur, j'ai bien peur qu'une défaite cuisante ne te soie fatale vu ton niveau de fierté !_

_Quatroze ans de violon ??? C'est absolument énorme, tu dois avoir un niveau excellent !! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te faire honneur si tu m'apprends !_

_J'accepte de t'emmener au Japon avec moi ( enfin, dès que j'ai assez d'argent ! ), j'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller._

_Pour être honnête, je suis entrain de manger des spaghettis à la bolognaise avec du basilic et de l'huile d'argan. Un régal ! Désolé pour les taches sur l'enveloppe…_

_Je vais te laisser sur cette lettre, parce qu'il est tard et demain je travaille. De plus je suis épuisé, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller dormir._

_Je te proposerai pour les jours à venir de s'écrire le soir parce que je suppose que tu travailles la journée comme moi. Ce serait beaucoup mieux, je pourrais mieux me concentrer._

_Bonne nuit,_

_SexyRiri._

_PS : oui, j'ai hâte de plonger dans l'eau azur de l'Océan Indien !_

Il reposa sa plume avec un soupir, plia la lettre et la mit dans l'enveloppe qu'il fit disparaître. Il s'étira de tout son long, eut un gémissement et fila sans plus attendre se coucher. Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer de ces dernières nuits blanches.

* * *

Draco était déjà en pyjama et s'était glissé dans ses draps pour s'endormir lorsque la lettre apparut et tomba sur ses genoux. Il la prit et la lut avec une impatience qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Quand il eut terminé, il eut un sourire léger.

« Bonne nuit SexyRiri, murmura-t-il. »

Il déposa la lettre sur sa table de nuit, rabattit les couvertures sur lui et souffla la flamme vacillante de sa bougie.

Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Alors que le collège Poudlard tout entier glissait dans les bras de Morphée, seul une personne restait éveillée.

Albus Dumbledore.

Coiffé d'une toque blanche et vêtu d'un pyjama rose à carreaux jaunes avec des petites baleines souriantes sur les manches, il se tenait dans son bureau, éclairé par une unique bougie.

La flamme tremblotante dessinait sur les murs son ombre gigantesque qui le faisait plus passer pour un savant fou que pour le directeur d'un paisible collège.

Depuis que Severus lui avait parlé de la fabrication de bonbons moldus, Albus n'avait pensé qu'à cela.

Il avait fait un petit tour dans le monde moldu et s'était acheté une boîte pour faire des expériences chimiques, malgré les regards surpris des vendeurs.

Il était en train de verser avec délicatesse une goutte d'acide dans une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu pour fabriquer des shamallows, sous les yeux d'un Fumseck désespéré, qui avait perdu tout espoir quant à la santé mentale de son maître.

Le phénix allait discrètement faire un tour du côté des sorbets citron lorsque…

BOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!

« Encore ratéééééé !!!! » pleura le vieux sorcier avec colère et tristesse en déchirant sa toque, sa barbe calcinée flambant encore légèrement.


End file.
